Is This A Nightmare?
by iheartslashers
Summary: A couple of famous slashers and I somehow end up at an unknown house. Chaos ensues. REVIEW! NEW CHAPTERS UP! I own nothing except myself and the idea for this story. Enough said. I accept both anonymous and signed reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Is this a nightmare?

I had just gotten finished with yet another tedious Algebra I study guide that fateful Thursday at my house. I was sad again, for obvious reasons. Yet another five pimples had appeared on my face that morning, and it made me sad, yet again, and the homework made me anxious. Again.

_Man, I bet those horror movie killers don't have to worry about homework, or pimples. They have masks to cover their faces, or they're burned. And they'd probably kill anyone who gave them homework._, I thought, wincing in sympathy for them, sympathy that no one gave them, and that they rightfully deserved (to my eyes, at least.)

After watching TV, (nothing good on that night), I went to bed, grateful that tomorrow was Friday. I held my favorite stuffed animal, Pound Puppy, close to me, and waited to fall asleep.

Ugh. What a weird dream. I "felt", but did not see, people in my dream, one laughing, another saying, "Ki ki ki ma ma ma.", and yet another not saying a word, just making a slashing sound with a kitchen knife.

I woke up, and opened my eyes.

This is _so not_ my house.

I screamed, and fell out of the bed that wasn't mine, in a house that I didn't recognize. _Damn!_, I thought. _How the hell did I end up here? Where, or what, is here?_ I got up off the floor, realizing I was still in my pajamas and socks that I'd gone to sleep in the night before, and raced out of the bedroom, my mind racing so fast it was almost numb. There was a hallway, and several doors. I heard a voice coming from one room.

A voice I recognized.

"When's she gonna wake up? Man, I'm bored!"

OH SNAP!

_Coffee is your friend_, I told myself over and over. _He doesn't have any power if you aren't afraid of him._

I tiptoed to the door, and, wishing for a good coffin, creaked the door open.

I stood there, open mouthed. Once I got over the shock, which took a long time, I smiled weakly.

They stared back. All three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Freddy Krueger, dressed as usual, all three sitting on a couch, Jason and Michael on either side of Freddy (to protect me, I supposed).

"Damn, man, you _are_ real!", I whispered.

"Yeah, kid. What'd you expect, a stand-in? Not for me!", Freddy laughed. Michael waved his kitchen knife at me, while Jason gave Freddy an elbow to the stomach.

"Wow.", I said. Then the danger kicked in.

They were being pleasant, for now.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?", I asked the one man who could, or would, speak.

"I don't know about these two, but yeah, if I get the chance! Ha-ha!", Freddy roared, while Mike and Jason held him back. Mike looked at me, with a cocked head, as if to say, "Hmm. Sorry."

"Why am I here?", I spat at the man I now hated, who was just getting over his laughing fit.

"Don't know. Why are _we_ here?", he replied, looking at his silent companions, who had let go of him, and were looking at me now.

Jason cocked his head at me, curious, not angry, at least right now. He seemed to say with his crooked eyes, "Seems like you know us somehow." Michael just stared at me.

"What's your name, kid?", the man in the middle of the trio asked.

"Julia, you birdbrain.", I snapped.

Freddy bristled, but the men on either side of him held him back, warnings in their eyes.

"How'd I get here?"

"Don't know.", he snapped back.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Well, we three appeared in the living room at the same time, and we walked around, for we'd all 'sensed' you here. We found you sleeping on the bed, and then they dragged me to the living room again so I couldn't have any fun, and I guess you heard me speaking when I said, 'When's she gonna wake up? Man, I'm bored!', and then you showed up a minute later, dressed in your pajamas and socks. Now here we are, and here you are."

Jason and Michael looked at Freddy with wide eyes, for what I didn't know.

"Where are we?"

"Like I said, you inquisitive little thing, I don't know.", the man who talked snapped angrily.

Jason and Michael didn't say a word, of course, not that they knew where we were, which they didn't.

After a moment of silence, Freddy got up, yelled "PAR-TY!", spooking everyone in the process, roughly pushed past me and went to what I suppose was the kitchen. I could hear the clinking of alcohol bottles coming from there.

Jason and Michael looked at me, none of us speaking.

After a few moments Michael got up, waved his knife at me, and, politely pushing past me, went to what I supposed was the TV room. I soon heard the Halloween theme song coming from there. Hmm, he must be watching himself kill people. I heard clapping coming from the same room soon after, which must have been him cheering himself on.

I stared at Jason now. He stared back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Out of all three of them, he was currently my favorite. I knew what had happened to him at Camp Crystal Lake: the teasing, the drowning, and, of course, him watching his mother be beheaded by a camp counselor with a machete. I knew why he wore that hockey mask: he was deformed, badly deformed.

"Jason.", I said, as clarification, for what I didn't know. He nodded.

Another moment, and then I screamed, "I LOVE YOU, MAN!"

His crooked eyes grew wide, and he spooked. Though he didn't try to kill me, he went past me (I'd jumped out of the way for him so he could go out the door), and ran down the hallway.

The bedrooms were all lined up in a row, the living room being the biggest room in the house. The kitchen was at the southernmost part of the house, going the whole width of it, if you were looking at a blueprint of the house. The room I'd met the three of them in, as well as the bathroom and the library I'd discovered during my run after Jason, were all at the end of the only hallway. The house's floor plan was simple enough that even _I_ couldn't get lost in it.

"Jason! Where're you going?", I screeched happily. I chased him, and he turned around, causing me to knock into his six-foot ten-inch tall frame. "I love you, man!", I repeated happily. He cocked his head in a nervous manner, not speaking, of course. The Halloween movie got louder, as if Michael wanted to drown us out and hear the movie better; it was also his way of telling us to shut up without speaking at all.

I realized we were in the kitchen now, and Freddy had, of course, found the alcohol. He was currently dancing in place, holding an alcohol bottle, and saying, "Da-da-da dat. Da-dat. Da-dat. Can't touch this." I shook my head disapprovingly, while Jason watched him with wide eyes. Yep, Freddy was drunk. Then Freddy randomly started dancing around, singing, "Burn, baby, burn…Great balls of fire!" (Kinda ironic that he was singing that since his face was burned.)

I turned to Jason again, to regain his attention. "Jason! I love you!" His wide eyes looked at me, and he ran down the hallway to the TV room. I followed, of course, and found Jason standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me for some reason, and Michael sitting on the couch, watching himself hack away at a few teenagers on the TV screen. Michael punched his fist into the air while the movie Michael stabbed the kids. I smiled at that. Good ol' Michael.

I went right up to Jason and hugged him. "You ARE like a teddy bear!", I screeched happily, hugging him as best I could (I'd always thought Jason was like a teddy bear, for some reason). He was just so BIG. He looked down at me with even wider eyes.

Then I heard an irritated noise come from the couch. Michael was waving his arms at us, jumping up and down, trying to see the TV, as if to say, "DUDE! You're blocking the damn TV! Move it!" I pushed Jason out of the way, snorting with irritation at Michael, still hugging Jason. Jason then removed my arms from around his body nervously; looking shocked and went to sit by Michael on the couch.

Neither one of them able to speak, it wouldn't be a long conversation between the two, obviously. I smiled, sitting on a chair now, while Jason held up a Friday the 13th DVD up to Michael. Michael shrugged and pointed to the TV screen, as if to say, "OK, but let's finish my movie first."

Jason shook his head with irritation, but was otherwise patient. He placed the DVD by his leg, as all three of us watched as Freddy stumbled into the room, drunker than when Jason and I had left him just a few minutes before.

"Yo! Who brought a chick in here?", Freddy said, and stumbled on his own two feet as he came over to me. Jason and Michael watched us nervously, completely ignoring the movie now, though it was at its climax.

I ignored the man himself, my attention completely focused on the razor-bladed glove Freddy wore. He saw me looking at it, and said drunkenly, "You like it? I made it myself. It's very useful to kill young kids with." Then he snorted, and looked back at the two silent men on the couch, who were both tense with anxiety, as if they truly feared for my life.

"You two mind if I take her out right now? Or do you mind if I get blood on the carpet?", Freddy said sarcastically at them. Michael and Jason got up at the exact same moment, and attacked Freddy. I cheered for Jason, and encouraged Michael when I thought that they needed some motivation from me (a little unnecessarily, of course.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Jason rammed Freddy up against the wall again and again, while Michael, almost tiny next to the huge Jason, stabbed their opponent repeatedly in his chest and stomach, tearing the annoying red-and- green sweater he wore. But even this wasn't enough to stop him, and he started to laugh loudly, despite the fact that Jason was choking him. Then he slashed at Michael with his razor-glove, and Michael fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Michael!", I screamed, feeling afraid for the man. "Mike, are you okay?", I asked him, holding up his head on my lap so he could breathe. He froze, looking at me, both of us realizing that I'd just given him a nickname: Mike. He was okay, and his jumpsuit wasn't even torn. _Thank goodness he's okay._, I thought. His eyes sparkled from behind his white mask, and he jerked up, spooking me, and went back to fight with more gusto than before.

Jason had now put Freddy in a mean headlock, and Michael stabbed their opponent in the back repeatedly with his kitchen knife. _Was there any way to kill him?_, I thought. _No, legends won't die.,_ I thought, looking at Jason and Michael, who were living, (or dead, depending on your point of view), proof. _But Freddy could "die", technically, even though he was a legend, because if nobody was afraid of him, or if nobody knew about him, then he would be "dead"_, I thought.

Then, suddenly, Michael cracked the enemy's neck in two, and Freddy went limp.

Michael turned around and looked at me, as if to say, "And _that's_ how you do _that_."

Jason picked up Freddy's body and took him to a bedroom, Mike and I following him. Freddy's sweater had fixed the ripped parts of itself, so it looked like normal again… as normal as a red-and-green sweater can. They then put him on a chair and tied him to it, sticking duct-tape over his mouth, and around his arms, legs, and razor-blades.

"Is he dead?", I asked stupidly. Jason and Michael exchanged a glance and looked at me, shaking their heads "No.", but I could tell they wanted to laugh at the question.

I was glad they didn't.

"Hey, uh…Thanks for, you know…saving me…from him. I really, really appreciate it, more than you know.", I said with as much meaningfulness as I could, after a moment of awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

They just stared back at me, more forcefully than before. I wasn't really all that afraid of them, just in serious awe of them.

All three of us left Freddy there and went back to the TV room. Michael was irritated, jumping up and down and pointing at the TV screen, as if to say, "Hey! I missed the ending of my movie!" The end-credits were now rolling on the TV screen.

Jason then held up the Friday the 13th DVD again, and Michael brandished his knife at him, not threateningly, just irritated at the fact that he missed the ending of his movie.

I made up for this by saying, "But Michael, you already know what happens: you kill everybody and leave Dr. Loomis and that little girl alive. Bada-bing, bada-boom, end of story. Until the next movie, of course. Besides, Jason and I watched your movie with you, and he's been waiting to show us his movie."

Michael, angry now, charged at me, his knife raised, but ran into the obstacle that was Jason's fist. Jason did this, as if to say, "Don't you dare." Michael looked at him with surprise and confusion in his eyes, and then went to sit on the couch with an irritated look in his eyes now.

I looked at Jason appreciatively, and he cocked his head, and then went to sit by Michael, after handing me that DVD of his. I turned my back on them, not afraid, per-say, but a little giddy, and took out the Halloween disc, put it back in its case on the shelf full of DVDs, and took out the Friday the 13th DVD disc and put that in.

I went to sit in my chair, knowing to give Michael and Jason their space until they got used to me. This was how the day went, and we alternated between Jason's movies and Michael's movies, each silently cheering for themselves on the screen.

Then I got hungry, and my stomach growled. Michael gave himself a "mask-slap", as if to say, "Duh. Of course she would have gotten hungry, but why does it have to be _now_?" The Michael on the TV screen was about to kill that little girl I'd referenced earlier.

Jason looked at me and Michael, confused.

Then Michael, seriously irritated now, got up and yanked me out of my chair. I followed, not having a choice, of course, stumbling on my own two feet in the process. Jason followed, pausing the movie, making sure Mike wouldn't hurt me.

It was like he'd totally forgotten the fear and the moment of kindness I'd shown him earlier, when he'd fallen on the floor to dodge Freddy's razor-glove.

His hand was hard on my wrist, and I was sure it would leave bruises there.

He took me to the kitchen, and empty alcohol bottles were everywhere. Mike let go of my wrist and slammed his fist into the kitchen counter-top, irritated, as if to say, "First we're landed here with no explanation with people we don't know, then we got to save the kid from pizza-face in there, next I miss the ending of my movie, then I gotta watch several movies about hockey mask over there, and now the kid's hungry. Will this never end?"

Jason, who appeared behind me, watched with me as Michael got the ingredients out for a basic cheese sandwich. He turned the oven burners on, and put a skillet on top of that. The sizzle of the cheese made my stomach growl again.

Michael held up one finger in an annoyed manner, as if to say, "Hold it for a sec, will ya?"

Jason just continued to watch, curious and confused.

Then Mike got out a plate, and two slices of bread. He took the cheese and put it on one slice of bread and put the other slice of bread on top of that. After turning the oven burners off and putting the skillet in the sink to be cleaned (Jason and I were watching still as he did all this), he thrust the sandwich on the plate to me.

I took it very carefully, whispering, "Thank you, Michael."

Jason went to stand by Michael as they watched my reaction to the sandwich.

I took a bite.

"This is fantastic!", I complemented Mike. "Compliments to the chef."

Mike cocked his head, not sure what to make of positive responses to himself.

Swallowing the last bite of the sandwich, I went and put the plate in the sink.

I turned around, realizing something.

"Hey, you three don't act as though you're shocked about being here."

Jason and Michael shrugged in unison, as if to say, "Eh. We're used to this place by now. It's not too shocking once we realized there was no danger, besides ourselves of course."

"But what about being at home?"

They shrugged again, as if to say, "Like we 'told' you before, we're used to this place by now. When we found you, we realized that we could kill somebody, and that made it a little bit like home. Like you, we were surprised about being here before we found each other. But we three were all in the living room when we first got here, so we weren't surprised too long, of course."

"Have you three been here before, and do you know each other?"

They both shook their heads, as if to say, "No to both questions. We've never been here before, and we've never met before."

"Wasn't it surprising when you first saw each other?"

They exchanged looks with their eyes, and looked back at me, shaking their heads, as if to say, "Kind of. But once we got who we were across to the other men, it wasn't so bad." They chuckled silently, as if to say, "Kind of hard, since only one of the three of us can talk."

"But then how did you tell each other who you were?"

Michael moved his hands in the action of writing in mid-air, Jason watching him, curious and confused, as if to say, "We wrote it."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that you wrote down stuff to convey what you wanted to say before? It's kind of hard deciphering what you're trying to say to me or to each other just through your body language!"

Jason cocked his head at me, while Michael crossed his arms, as if to say, "That sounds like a personal problem."

Jason elbowed Mike in the stomach, and Mike stepped to the side.

Mike cocked his head, as if to sigh, and took out a small pad of paper and a pencil from his pocket. He wrote, Sorry.

"That's ok, Michael." I held my hand out to shake his hand, and he, very slowly, put his hand in mine. His grip was tense, as though he was nervous, and I could feel the strength he could exert, if he wanted to hurt me.

I knew how fast Michael, or Jason for that matter, could snap.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Jason tapped Michael on the shoulder, and Mike let go of my hand very quickly. Jason held his hand out for the pad and pencil, and Mike gave it to him.

Jason wrote, You not scared of us?

"Not really.", I replied. "More in awe than afraid."

They seemed to realize I was talking about the two of them, and not the man who was unconscious right now, and tied to chair in a bedroom. Jason and Michael were shocked.

"Sorry about the way I'm dressed.", I mumbled, half to ease their shock, and half because I was truly sorry about the way I was dressed in front of them. They waved their hands as if to say, "Don't worry about it. We're not dressed any better than you." It was true. Jason's clothes were ripped and old, as always, and Michael's clothes were dirty, but otherwise ok. I remembered that Freddy's clothes had looked a little worn.

"Sorry about all these questions, you guys. They must seem kind of random to you, huh? Thanks for listening to me, and not killing me. It's been a long time since anyone's listened to me. I truly appreciate it." They looked at my face, and believed my words.

Mike wrote hesitantly, You're ok…I think.

Jason wrote, Questions not really random.

"Thank you. Both of you. For everything so far. I don't know how long we'll be here together, but I will enjoy every minute of it, I promise.", I whispered. Even though I was probably annoying them, and I might have been random, and I needed more food and water and stuff like that than they needed, and they most certainly could've killed me right then and there, these two men were being kind to me. (As kind as they wanted to be, of course.) I wouldn't ignore that. Not just because they could kill me, but also because it had been a long time since anyone had shown me any kindness that actually registered in my depressed mind.

"Why didn't you kill me in the beginning?", I said after a moment.

Mike wrote, Jason stopped us.

"Why?", I asked the man in the hockey mask.

Jason wrote, You remind me of Mom in some ways, even when you asleep.

I thought, _How many women remind this guy of his dead mother?_ Then I thought, _Aw. I love this guy…I'm a lot like his mother in some ways. _In my mind I shied away from that last part of my thought, even though I knew it was true. Somehow I didn't think it weird at all that these three specific men had found me asleep, completely defenseless, and yet decided to not attack me. (Well, Jason had stopped the other two from attacking me, and Michael went along with it for some reason, but still.)

After an awkward moment, we heard a noise come from the bedroom Freddy was being kept in.

I'd almost completely forgotten about him!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Jason did his classic "Ki ki ki ma ma ma.", thing, and left the room, brandishing his machete that he always had with him. Michael looked at me, and randomly turned around and left the room, going in the same direction that Jason had, as if to say, "Let's play follow-the-leader!"

I followed the masked guy with the untidy ginger-colored hair, and went to the bedroom that pizza-face was being held captive in.

I figured he'd woken up, having healed his broken neck. I was right.

He thrashed against the duct-tape, trying to cut it with his razor-blades, but couldn't because they were still duct-taped together. He looked at us with accusing eyes, using language I was glad I couldn't hear because of his duct-taped mouth. Jason kicked him in the head, and I flinched, thinking, _Why, oh, why did Freddy have to be here?_ I didn't like Freddy at all, he was mean and abusive, and his jokes weren't even funny!

"Stop him. Please.", I whispered to the two silent men. They looked at me, and, before anyone could do anything, pizza-face ripped free of his bonds, and slashed at me with his claws. But Jason and Michael got in front of me, to form a protective physical barrier against their opponent.

Jason pushed Freddy out of the room and shut the door in his surprised and angry face. We could hear him cursing on the other side of the door and then he ran off, supposedly to wait somewhere until I went to sleep, I figured.

"Thanks.", I whispered. They both looked at me, surprised still at my constant appreciation of them. They nodded, a little hesitantly.  
After a moment of awkwardness, we cleaned up the mess that Freddy had left.

"Aren't you going to go after him?", I asked them.

Jason and Michael froze, and looked at me, their heads cocked, as if to say, "Go after that bastard? No. We'll stay with you to make sure you're safe, for it'll be our luck that we leave you to go find him and he finds you first."

I shied mentally from the image that occurred in my mind: my body, sliced to death.

"Thank you.", I whispered fervently. Their only response was to stare at me.

Jason slowly walked towards the door, unlocked it, and all three of us left the awkwardness in that room.

Michael started to do Michael Jackson's Moonwalk dance down the hallway, towards the kitchen, for it was almost dinnertime. Jason and I stared at him while he did it.

Michael chopped away expertly at the steak that we found in the refrigerator. I had mine medium-well, Michael made his rare, and Jason just had his raw. (I wasn't sure if Michael and Jason really needed to eat, or if they were just doing it for some unknown reason.)

Michael walked to the table with the food, and froze when he saw me.

I knew the problem immediately: their masks.

"Of course. I'll go.", I said, in response to Mike's stress, which seemed to fill the whole room. Jason was nervous too, his crooked eyes watching me intensely.

"Merci.", I told Michael, which was French for, "Thank you."

Michael cocked his head, and then wrote on the pad he'd had in his pocket, You speak French?

"Le peu que je sais.", I replied, which was French for, "The little I know."

I left them to eat in peace, knowing how they would be nervous about me seeing their faces. (They might kill me if I even tried to see their faces, I don't know.)

I went to the living room, pressed "play" on the DVD player which had been paused for hours, and watched as the Jason on the screen attempted to kill a kid.

Jason and Michael came in after they finished eating. Michael went back to put my dirty plate away, and Jason sat next to me, watching the end of Michael's movie with me. Michael himself ran back in, looking excitedly at the TV screen, but snapped his fingers in anger when he realized that he'd once again missed the ending of a movie! He charged at me, knife raised, but Jason put his fist in the way. Michael stopped, and folded his arms and sat on the couch, shaking his head, as if to say, "I hate you people!"

Jason slipped me a note that read, Thanks for not wanting to see our faces. I am grateful for it.

"Thanks for just being here with me.", I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

A little bit into Jason's movie, when it got to the boring part where Jason wasn't even there, I decided to take a break from sitting on the couch. Michael and Jason cocked their heads in unison, confused at my sudden departure. After all, I'd spent the whole day with them, and they were probably wondering why I was leaving right now.

"I'm gonna go take my bath now.", I mumbled.

Michael nodded in understanding, and Jason shivered at the indirect mention of close contact with water.

I got my clothes from what I considered my bedroom (the one I'd woken up in earlier), and went to what I figured out was the bathroom. This whole house was just like a normal house, except for the people who were currently living in it.

_ The shower actually works, as does the toilet. That's good._, I thought.

Right in the middle of a calming shower, something or somebody started to turn the doorknob; the sudden noise startled me for a moment.

_Damn, I thought I'd locked it!_, I thought, once I realized what it was.

I looked at the door, waiting to see who was opening it.

Once I saw the mask, I knew exactly who it was.

"Michael Myers, you get out of here, _right_ now!", I screeched angrily at him from behind the shower-curtain.

He slammed the door in surprise, and I heard him run down the hallway, back to the TV room, I supposed.

Once I got over the shock and anger of it, I thought, _Well, what else would you expect from a guy with a hindered sexuality?...A lot more._, I thought nervously.

I had never had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, so I didn't know if that was his motive. _But if he was gonna "put the moves" on me, Michael had better do it a heck of a lot slower in my opinion!...That made me kind of nervous._, I thought. 

Also, never once in this house had I forgotten that I was the only girl in a house full of three physically full grown men (intellectually or emotionally full grown men were a completely different story.) But still, I was not ignorant enough to not know what they could do to me, both "killing-wise" and otherwise.

I finished bathing quickly, and dressed as fast as I could in fresh pajamas, dumping the used pajamas in the clothes-hamper to be washed later.

Then I hesitantly walked back to the living room, not sure how Michael would react to our unexpected, (at least to me), "meeting".

Jason and Michael were watching the late-night news now (a surprising change from the horror movies about themselves). They looked at me, the light from the TV lighting up their eyes from behind their masks. Jason's eyes looked curious, as though he knew nothing of the embarrassing "meeting" Michael and I had just had. Michael's eyes looked angry, and a little hurt.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now. If it's ok with you two."

Jason waved his hands, as if to say, "Ok, ok, go on. Doesn't matter to me."

Michael just sat there, watching me with that same angry and hurt look in his eyes.

I turned around to face the hallway, and turned right back to them.

"Uh, I think the room I was sleeping in this morning is considered mine now, right?", I said uneasily.

Michael cocked his head, as if to say, "Duh."

Jason cocked his head as well, but as if to say, "Um… I suppose so."

"Okay, thanks…For everything, again…See you in the morning."

I whispered the word "Sorry.", to Michael, and he got up suddenly, making me jump. He stormed past me and went into a vacant bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jason got up, turned off the TV, and peeked around the doorway of the room, as if to say, "Guess that's Michael's room."

Jason and I looked at each other for a moment, and then Jason went into another vacant bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him. The last vacant bedroom (the one we'd kept the unconscious Freddy tied up in) I deemed Freddy's room, and the door was open. I checked, peeking hesitantly around the doorway. Nope, Freddy wasn't in there.

But then…where was he?

The house was completely quiet then, for the first time since I'd woken up, which made it, for the first time, spooky and creepy, and I wondered where Freddy was. I then went around, shutting the lights off around the house, and stumbled around until I got to my bedroom.

I locked the door, just in case one of them decided to kill me in my sleep, so I would have a rather noisy warning.

I thought that Michael and Jason would have to place a lot of trust in me to fall asleep so close to me. But then I heard soft footsteps, from behind my door, going down the hallway, one pair following the other, and I figured that they didn't trust me just enough yet to do that.

_But enough not to kill me_, I thought.

Maybe they were looking for Freddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

As I climbed into bed, the first waves and thoughts of my home filled my mind.

_What about my parents?...I miss them. What about Sassy, my horse, and Hunter, my dog?...No more homework for me!...I could go for another one of Michael's cheese sandwiches right now… What about the zits on my face?...Do the three of them really care about appearances?...I guess not…Mike trying to come into the bathroom when I was taking a shower was embarrassing…What did they all think of me because of that, if Michael told them about our "meeting"?...Freddy dancing and singing in the kitchen when he was drunk was funny, though a little unnerving somehow now that I think about it…Where was Freddy?...I love Jason…Freddy's mean….Michael is a little pushy, in more ways than one…_

After thoughts like that, and after a crying fit because I missed home (thankfully no one came to check up on me during that time), I snuggled up to my Pound Puppy toy and fell asleep.

That was when my nightmare started.

There was an alleyway, dark and scented of oil. I realized I was in an old warehouse of some type, and smoke obscured my vision so much so that I couldn't see but for a few feet in front of me. I looked down, noting my pajamas and socks. My breath came out in smoke-like huffs.

I got up, ran around a bit, threw a piece of metal against a pipe, but still nobody came or showed up. I shouted random things, but still nothing happened. Then I remembered something.

_He gets into your unconscious, and uses what you like the most, and what you fear the most, in order to freak you out and then kill you_, I thought.

Then something, or someone, coughed.

I jerked my head up, my eyes growing larger, my mouth instinctively snarling at my unseen adversary.

He walked out of the smoke and the shadows, and then my eyes had a strange reddish tint around the edges of my view.

Freddy Krueger.

"Hey, Julia.", he said conversationally.

I winced at his voice, having eyes only for the glove on his hand, the blades flashing in what little light I could see by.

"You set your little friends on me today."

I nodded a little, but then said, "No, I didn't."

He cocked his head, curious and a little confused. Then he laughed, insanely, happily.

"Explain, but hurry. I don't have all night, you see. Other kids are having their own nightmares, and I don't want to be late."

He crouched, half smiling, half growling, still cackling.

"No, you don't.", I whispered.

He was watching my every movement, I just now realized, waiting for me to continue.

"They wanted to protect me, or at least Jason did. He wrote that I reminded him of his mother.", I explained.

His head straightened, and said, "Silly little Jason. One whiff of remembrance about his mother, and he'll protect you until you grow old and die. Of course, I figure he held off Michael from killing you, first?"

I nodded, the image of Michael with his knife raised in the living room filling my mind.

"And they held me off from my fun, too, this morning. Then I even asked them, quite contrary to my…normal behavior, if they would mind my killing you, and they dare attack me! They may be physically stronger than me in the real world, but in the dream world, I rule over all!"

What he said was true. Even though I was the one dreaming, asleep, I had no control over what happened. As unafraid of him as I was, I was afraid of that glove, and that was how I couldn't stop him: the glove and him were one.

I winced again, backing up from him now.

"Of course…Michael wanted to catch a peek, huh?", Freddy said, smiling, causing me to stop backing up.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, just stating the facts. Like: You're gonna die soon."

"No duh, huh?"

He bristled.

His head cocked again, and he snarled, raising his razor-bladed glove.

"Enough with the formalities, kid. Let's see if you fight."

He charged.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

I dodged the blades, and he hit the pipes I'd backed up against. Like any stupid kid in a horror movie, (or in this case, nightmare), I ran for it.

I could hear him chasing me, laughing with dark delight.

"You can run, but you can't hide forever!", Freddy screeched happily, his voice echoing around the warehouse.

I knew I couldn't run much more, as out of shape as I was. So I ducked into this little recess in the alleyway, and, to my shock and surprise, he ran past me, completely oblivious to where I was.

I looked around the dark recess, feeling around with my hands to "see" if there was anything that might be able to help me.

My hands found a small box, and I, very hesitantly, crept to the edge of the recess, to see what it was.

Matches.

_Of course._, I thought._ Jason died by water, and he's afraid of it now. Freddy died by fire, so why wouldn't he be afraid of it?_, I thought, slipping the matches into my pajama pocket.

I stepped out of my hiding spot, still afraid of the glove, but strangely and stupidly braver with the box of matches in my pocket.

_It might not work_, I thought. _But it's a chance I'll have to take._

I crouched, and walked around like that for a bit. But when nobody showed up, I straightened up and sighed in relief. _Maybe I can make it all the way through the dream until I wake up without getting killed_, I thought.

Poor, stupid me.

Someone landed on the ground behind me, and I turned around.

"Nice to see you again, darling. You miss me?", he said right before he raised his glove-hand and charged.

"Yeah. I missed you so much, I even got something for you.", I said, and struck a match in his face.

He screamed in agony, and as much as it made me sick to hear a human in such agony, I reminded myself of what this man could do, not just to me, but to others.

He slashed at me blindly, and this time it was _my_ turn to scream in agony.

The _pain_.

It was horrible, ripping out from my stomach to my body, the blood dripping from my ribs and stomach, the spots where he'd slashed me, to the floor.

I hunched over, breathing painfully. He straightened, saying nastily, "Not so nice, are you now, you son of a —!"

I automatically hissed at him, a reaction to people cursing at me.

"Why don't you kill me now, you mother —!"

Two could play at the cursing game, in my opinion. And if I was going to hell for some reason, I figure I might as well go all the way.

He tilted my head up with one of the blades, forcing me to look at his horrible face full on for the first time.

I winced.

"You would be very pretty, but for the acne.", he contemplated.

"And you could be handsome, but for the burns.", I replied. He jerked the blade away, cutting my chin, and growled at me in response. I lowered my head, grimacing in pain.

"At least _your_ face could heal. Too bad it _doesn't_.", he retorted, putting one of his blades back up to my chin, forcing me to look back at him.

"Like I don't know that!", I cried, tears suddenly falling silently down my face.

He jerked the blade away again, cutting my chin for the second time, and said, "Explain."

"I have to go to school every day, and see people look at me, and look away immediately. I know why they won't look at me for more than one second, even if they won't admit it: my _face_! That, and nobody respects, me, not one person respects me!", I hissed.

He stepped back halfway, startled.

"I can fix that."

"Damn you! —! —!—!", I cursed angrily, in so much agony that I didn't even know what I was saying any more.

Then, for some random reason, I thought of Michael and Jason.

_Couldn't they hear me screaming?_, I thought. _Shouldn't they be able to see the "effects" of the nightmare on my body? Maybe they weren't around… Oh great! They probably went looking for the man who's going to kill me, leaving me totally defenseless, forgetting, if they even knew in the first place, that he could get me in my sleep! Fan-bloody-tastic! _

My matches had done nothing, and my body froze as his free hand went into my pocket, and took the matches out and threw them in a puddle, where they became wet and useless.

"Oh, you don't like that, do you?", he snickered.

I winced again. He cocked his head with a contemplating expression on his horrible face, as if he was looking into my mind again.

"No, it seems you don't.", he said, smiling after a moment.

I flinched away as his hands came near me, and I growled and hissed at him like an animal, showing all my braced teeth.

He went with the "game."

"C'mon, doggy. Obey.", he said teasingly, the claws and his free hand brushing against my shoulders, and now tracing my face.

I flinched again as I thought of what was going to, and what could, happen to me. But then I thought of the one word that would save me, or at least, that I thought would save me.

So I leaned close to his face and screamed, "AMANDA!"

He froze with a terrified expression on his face.

"AMANDA!", I screamed again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

He froze with a terrified expression on his face.

"AMANDA!", I screamed again.

Freddy backed up, completely scared now, his eyes wide with fear. He shook his head.

I borrowed one of his quotes again, growling angrily as I said it.

"Your eyes say, 'No, no.', but my mouth says, 'Yes, yes.'"

He half hissed in anger, half backed up in fear.

So, for the final time, I looked at the sky and yelled, "AMANDA KRUEGER!"

He yelled in response, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!", and charged at me. I froze, not expecting this at all.

I flinched, this time in pure terror, as he neared me.

"How _dare _you say that name.", he threatened, growling as he spoke, "That name, that _woman_, I hate so much."

"I won't hurt you if I have unquestionable proof that you won't hurt me."

"Aw.", he murmured, "The child afraid of another scar on her ugly face?"

I winced, for the final time, as I whispered, "Nothing can ever fix my face."

"I can. I truly can.", he snickered, raising his glove, laughing darkly, quietly.

Then, I thought of something that might save me: _Lisa killed him…boyfriend… love never dies… he got teased as a kid…his mother didn't love him…put him up for adoption…no child of God…Frederick._

I whispered, "…Frederick."

He neared me, silently smirking, showing his teeth, his glove raised to strike.

So, in response, I got up. He seemed only a little surprised by this, and laughed loudly, insanely, again, as if he were pleased to be doing another kill.

I took a step toward him, thinking I knew what he needed. This he _was_ surprised by. He wasn't used to his victims willingly coming towards him.

"Frederick Charles Krueger.", I whispered. I stepped, hesitantly, a few feet forward. I wondered if he knew what I was going to do. He didn't seem like it; only surprised that I was nearing him.

He walked towards me again, also hesitantly, but for different reasons.

"Son of a hundred maniacs.", I whispered.

He ripped his head back and laughed insanely again, cackling, because he _was_ pleased.

Still whispering, I told him, "Teased, no friends, beaten by your stepfather… you even killed your own _wife_, Krueger, before you were killed."

His only response was to laugh insanely again.

I was close to him now, only a few feet away. He saw my hesitation, and cackled again, his glove-knives clicking against each other.

Grimacing, I gathered all my will for what I was about to do.

He waited, smirking, showing his teeth, his eyes glowing, his glove ready… waiting, curious.

Shaking my head against the repulsion of what I was going to do, I raced forward and almost tackled him, gently, but tightly, putting my arms around him.

He was completely taken by surprise, and froze with the shock of it.

"Shh, shh.", I crooned. "Shh. Nobody's gonna get you here."

I started to gently rub his back, in a comforting manner, trying desperately to get to that little twelve year old boy inside him, who had lived so long ago.

He started to wince, and his breathing, rough and raw before, now turned to wheezing.

Silently groaning with repulsion, I put my ear over his silent heart, forcing him to make it beat.

"Shh.", I repeated. "It's okay… I won't hurt you."

He started to grind his teeth together, and hunched over with pain.

"Ough.", was all he said.

"Krueger?", I asked him. His only response was to let out a sound of pain, and fell, kneeling, to the ground. He used the boilers for support.

"Krueger?", I yelled, terrified. "What's wrong?"

He then raised his head to look at me, and his eyes clearly said, "Damn you."

I raised my hand to try to help him.

"Shh. Look at me. Let me see, let me help."

"You… would _help_ me?", he asked.

I nodded.

He quoted himself.

"Help yourself, —!"

His blades clicked together again, gaining speed, and he raised it again. He locked his other arm around me, so that I couldn't run away. He knew what I feared: not being able to get out of a situation that frightened me.

I screamed with as little energy as I had left, wishing for death to come, fast and painless. I'd given up on everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

My body was being shaken violently, and two pairs of hands held me, one larger than the other.

I couldn't see anything, for everything was black.

"MICHAEL! JASON! IT'S FREDDY! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!", I screamed in agony. Something heavy, and moving, was on top of me, and was quickly pulled off.

Whatever it was hit the floor with a, "Oomph!"

A hand removed itself from my body and curled around my head, as if to say, "I'm right here, Julia."

"Michael, or Jason?", I mumbled weakly, surprisingly calm, my brain swimming painfully from the weakness and the nausea.

I heard the "twang" of a kitchen knife.

Oh. Michael.

"Hey, Mike. Jason."

They stopped shaking me, and my eyes opened.

It was still dark outside, and I could see this because there was a window in my room.

I looked at their silhouettes, then down at my body; I couldn't really see much of anything.

I was so _bloody_. It _hurt_.

Then the thing on the floor moved; jumped up to attack me again.

Freddy.

I started to shriek, but Jason put his hand over my mouth.

Michael attacked him head-on, tackling him, and they fell to the floor, fighting.

I stared at Jason, my eyes saying, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

He looked at me, and shrugged, put his finger up to his mouth, as if to quiet me, and went to join Michael, who was currently getting punched in the head by Freddy.

Jason attacked Freddy and pulled him off of Michael. Together they fought and punched him until eventually Jason just picked him up and nonchalantly threw him out the window. We could hear him crash into a pile of wood, and his cry of "OW!" Then Freddy just got up and went off somewhere, grumbling to himself.

Jason and Michael leaned down behind the bed, and brought up a huge white something. I spooked at it, until I realized it was just a cloth. Since we had no doctor, it would have to do.

They gently uncovered my ribs and stomach, the damaged areas. Then Jason gently propped up my shoulders, so Michael could put it underneath me and bandage me. But Michael froze when he saw my ribs and stomach. Jason tensed when he saw just how bad the damage was.

Once Mike had finally wrapped the cloth around my middle for the last time, and tied the end into a knot, he replaced my bloody shirt and left the room.

_What's his problem_? , I thought.

Jason left the room after staying by my side for a few minutes, and came back with some painkillers and a glass of water. Soon after taking them, I fell asleep again.

I had a dreamless sleep, thank goodness, and when I woke up, I guessed Freddy had gone off somewhere or something, and now that he knew Michael and Jason would help me, he would have to come up with a more effective strategy to kill me. (Stupid thing to guess, huh?)

I woke up to the sound of something cooking, and got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and my deck shoes. Then I went to the kitchen, and saw Michael making pancakes.

"You like to cook, don't you?", I asked him, sitting at the table.

A little, he wrote. Are you feeling any better?

"Yeah.", I lied. In truth, it hurt to get dressed, much less walk around with my middle bandaged up like this. The slices weren't deep enough to disembowel me, but they were deep enough to cause considerable damage that wasn't lethal. Plus it _hurt _like hell!

He'd seemed to completely forget about last night, and for that I was glad.

"Where's Jason?", I asked, having noticed that when I'd gone to sleep, Jason had been standing near me, and when I woke up, he was gone. That made me nervous and anxious.

Michael absentmindedly pointed to the door, looking at his pancakes, as if to say, "He's outside."

I went to the door, said, "Bye." (Michael nodded absentmindedly), and then I realized that this would be the first time I would go outside of the house since I'd gotten here.

Michael then waved at me frantically, as if to say, "I hope he doesn't make you his breakfast, because I'm making some right here." I nodded absentmindedly.

_Well, here goes nothing._, I thought, opening the door, going through it, and shutting it behind me. I turned around.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Wow. Jason would feel right at home here.

The whole of the back of the house was surrounded by tall trees, a whole forest of them, packed closely together. I would _definitely_ get lost in here.

But, since I was stupid, I walked into the woods, looking for the man with the hockey mask.

I didn't get far before I remembered that I had no outdoor experience at all, and already I'd tripped twice. But still, I continued into the thick underbrush, trying, and definitely not succeeding, to ignore the excruciating pain in my middle.

But after I'd walked for a half mile, walking over rocks, dirt, and uneven ground, surrounded by trees on all sides, I leaned over onto my side, against a tree, and screeched in pain.

This was _not_ good for my wounds.

I hunched over, and finally hit the ground; my head hit the tree roots and I yelled with pain, the sound reverberating against the trees.

So much pain… it's everywhere. I would do just about anything to get rid of it.

Then, suddenly, a sound came that spooked me: the crunching of leaves underneath someone's foot, as if trying not to spook me.

I wearily lifted my head, already exhausted from the pain.

It was Jason, of course. He had a bow and arrows on his back, his machete gripped tight in his fist.

My whole body filled with relief, though the pain reacted violently against it.

I let my head flop again to the ground, and yelped with pain when it hit the ground. He cocked his head in response, trying to figure out what to do.

I just concentrated on breathing, however painfully.

Then he charged at me, his machete raised high above his head.

I flinched, but more out of pain than fear. My body was so preoccupied with the pain that there was only a little room left in me to fear anything.

He drove it down towards my stomach, and my hands instinctively moved to cover my injuries.

But it stopped, the blade resting very gently on top of my stomach.

I knew that Jason was putting me through a "test" of his, to see if I would fear him or not, in this defenseless position that I was in.

I opened my eyes, looking in awe up at him.

He backed up, gently easing the machete off of my hypersensitive middle, cocking his head slightly and looking at me like that. His beautiful, golden eyes were somewhat calm, somewhat cautious, but very curious.

I'd passed his test…for now.

"Ugh.", I said, wringing my hands in front of my stomach, wanting to clutch myself and bring myself back to wholeness, but knowing that if I even brushed my stomach, I would screech in pain.

He watched, patiently, as I clutched the air above my stomach, and winced in pain, my mouth opening in a silent scream.

Then he moved towards me, his hands open, palms up, as if to scoop me up, and I spooked, my mind reeling in numb fear.

He backed up in response, knowing that human instincts were a lot different than his own. After a bit, he came towards me again in the same manner, ignoring when I spooked, and gently scooped me up.

Surprisingly enough, he was gentle when he walked, taking great care not to jostle me or rub against my injuries. He was graceful when he walked, smoother in his gait than I was, and didn't trip or stumble or anything. He didn't get lost either.

For those who don't know much about Jason, I should tell them this: Jason could walk faster than a human could sprint. When he ran, he was a blur, but still as graceful as always. And when he sprinted, he was, quite literally, invisible with speed. Another thing would be that most of the time he seemed to walk slow, and then sometimes move quite fast. The reason for this speed was because Jason was letting loose his suppressed rage.

I relaxed after a bit, easing up from being tense. He had a firm, but gentle grip on me, so I wasn't afraid of being dropped. Come to think of it, I wasn't afraid at all, for some reason.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

I cautiously rested my head against his shoulder, noticing that his eyes habitually caught every movement in the forest, including mine. He sort of tensed as I relaxed, but grew accustomed to it after a few strides.

Then I said, quite stupidly, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

He stopped walking, his eyes moving over my face as if to say, "Do you feel alright, Julia?"

I just stared at his face, or, more or less, his mask, and said contentedly, "Hmm.", in response.

Then, suddenly, he froze, though when he stopped, the sudden lack of movement didn't jostle me. His head was turned to our right, and a sudden image of a horse with its ears pricked up all the way came to my mind.

Unexpectedly, he turned to a new course and walked slightly faster through the woods. After a bit, I heard the very faint sound of a river running somewhere close by.

_Why would Jason go willingly towards the water? He's afraid of it._, I thought.

But after he hid us behind a tree, and let me peek out from behind it after I questioned him as to why we were here, I knew why.

I recognized that red-and-green sweater.

_ Hmm. No wonder Jason's senses caught his presence so easily. He's right there, with no protection at all._, I thought to myself. The inflictor of my wound was scooping up water in his hands and using it to douse his face with.

_It won't do you any good._, I thought to myself. _Your wounds won't go away. Believe me, I know from experience. _

Then Jason gently and silently put me down, and, looking at my silent scream of pain with shining, golden eyes, he took the bow off of his back and took an arrow too. He cocked the arrow, put it up to his eye, and, with a trained, knowing stance, he let the arrow fly.

"AGH!...What the-!", the man screeched as he fell face first into the river.

He wrenched his face from the water, turned around, and saw Jason. He snarled, and lifted his gloved hand, ready to fight.

"What the — did you do that for?", he screeched angrily.

Jason just stood his ground, his eyes flickering to me, still hidden behind the tree, and back to him.

Freddy didn't miss that glance. He sniffed the air, and his eyes sparkled.

"How sweet, fresh meat.", he chuckled, and I snarled in response, though it was futile, since (thankfully), he couldn't see me as of yet.

Jason stepped forwards, and tensed, glaring at him.

"Ah. No time to play defensive now, huh, boy?", the other chuckled. "You can't protect her, for, in reality, you're just a little kid in a hockey mask. Let me prove it." He turned his back, and disappeared to the other side of the river, which was just a little distance across. He turned back and said, "Come and get me now, Jason…Oh, that's right! You can't! 'Cause you're _afraid of water_! HA!"

I growled, and whispered, "How _dare_ you tease Jason."

Jason looked at me, and looking back at his mocker, he charged at him.

And he stopped on a dime as soon he got to the edge of the river.

Freddy snorted and said, "Told you.", disappearing and reappearing on the side of the river we were on in an instant.

In a completely dull, somewhat sarcastic voice, I said, "Go Jason. Thank you for saving me…Not."

"Now, to fully demonstrate what I meant when I told you earlier that I could fix your face, allow me.", he snickered, about to attack.

"Let me say one thing.", I said, with full confidence in my voice.

"And what's that, little girl?", he asked conversationally.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Horror has a face . . . and you must make a friend of horror… WELCOME TO MY WORLD, —!", I cursed at him with an animated expression on my face.

He got this confused look on his face, right before Jason drove his machete through him from the back.

Freddy then looked back at Jason, and then said, "Dude. What the hell? _I'm thinking_ here."

"With the one brain cell you have left.", I laughed.

"Why, you little-!", he screeched at me, lunging, but Jason caught him by his collar and dragged him back away from me.

"HA! A-HA HA HA HA!", I screeched as Jason held up a struggling Freddy, who was trying to run in midair.

"I…will…_kill_…_you_…!", he screeched, hissing and clawing at me.

I snorted in response.

Then he slashed at Jason's face, but luckily Jason leaned over backwards very slightly so his mask was missed, but unfortunately he had to let Freddy go in order to do that.

Freddy lunged for me, but was caught by the collar by Jason and thrown into a tree with an audible cry of pain. Jason ran and caught me, and sprinted through the trees, leaving the enemy behind.

But we were still close enough to him to be able to hear him laugh, not deterred by our little fight at all, when it came to killing-me-terms. "You can run, but you can't hide forever! You still have to _sleep_, little girl!", he taunted. I worried about that, because it was true.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

When I said that when Jason sprinted, he was invisible, I meant that. We streaked through the trees so fast, that I couldn't see anything besides a blur of white. I wondered how Jason was able to see while sprinting, much less not collide with anything.

So, with that said, we arrived at the house in no time at all. I briefly smelled pancakes, before Jason gently put me in a chair next to the kitchen table. Then he rounded on Michael, who was now dressed in a pink apron.

Michael looked at me with his head cocked to the side in a happy manner, as if to say, "Well! He _didn't_ eat you for breakfast! That's good!"

Jason angrily punched his fists at Michael, as if to say, "What the hell? She's injured! She walked _right_ past you, and you let her go into the woods! I could have attacked her by accident, and Freddy was out there, too! He could have hurt her even more, or _worse_! He almost did but I stopped him, for the moment! You _idiot_!"

I smiled as I realized just how protective Jason was starting to feel about me.

Michael put his hands up, palms up, as if to say, "Um…she just walked out on her own accord. I was making pancakes."

Jason thrashed his head around, as if to say, "Damn you and your pancakes!"

He grabbed Michael's neck, and proceeded to choke him.

They also heard my lack of breath when he did that.

Jason turned around, a worried look in his gold eyes, letting Michael go in the process.

Michael dropped to the floor like a rag doll, and ran to protect the pancakes, which were still cooking on the stovetop.

Jason's eyes seemed to say, "What is wrong, Julia? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head "No.", and said, "I…was just afraid you were going to hurt him. That's all…Thanks for stopping."

Jason shook his head gently in reluctant acceptance of my appreciation in this situation. He then watched as Michael walked forward, towards me.

Then Jason's head snapped alert, his body as still as stone...tense, alert…waiting, listening for and to things Mike's and my ears couldn't hear.

"Ki ki ki ma ma ma.", he "said", and ran out the door, and disappeared into the woods.

Michael shrugged, as if to say, "What was all that about?"

I shrugged back, and said, "I don't know. He 'says' that when he senses someone near his home. Since I don't know where we are right now, I suspect he considers this his home now. Though I wonder why he's not opposed to this whole situation, and why he is so calm in this strange house with strange people he doesn't know…That thing he says, I would guess it's a shortened version of 'Kill them, Mommy.'"

Michael cocked his head to the side, confused, so I continued.

" You know, back when his mother was on a killing rampage back at Camp Crystal Lake, she was imagining that that was what Jason was telling her to do, to 'Kill them, Mommy.', most likely because he wanted revenge against the teasing, and the drowning. Since Jason couldn't do anything for himself then, being only eleven years old, he had his mother do it, who was more than eager enough to do it for him."

I sniffed, and said, "Michael, the pancakes are burning!"

His eyes grew wide, and he whipped around and took the pancakes off the stove. He set the burned pancakes to the side, a sad look in his eyes.

I stepped towards him, to console him, to tell him that he could try again with something else for breakfast, when he put up his hand, palm towards me, as if to say, "Just go, Julia. Leave me alone. Let me mourn for the pancakes."

I backed up hesitantly, and the reason he didn't attack me right then and there was because he somehow knew that my hesitancy was because I didn't want to leave him, not because I was afraid of him. I then went out the door again, and walked into the woods.

Since I didn't have Jason here to guide me, I walked towards what I hoped was the river Jason and I had found, the one Freddy was at last time I saw him. Not that I wanted to meet pizza-face again, but because I wanted to see my own reflection for the first time since I'd come here in something that was other than a mirror or one of my house-fellow's eyes.

After an hour or so of searching (I had no idea why Jason hadn't stopped Freddy yet, for I assumed that was who had alerted him to hunt) I finally found the river.

The river itself was average speed, not too fast, not too slow, but still reflected my face back at me almost perfectly, it was so clear.

My acne. The pits it had caused in my face. I would never look pretty again, not that I ever did in the first place.

I flinched from my horrid reflection, my mouth instantly opening and straining itself into a silent scream. I started to moan and cry out in agony, my mouth still in that straining, silent scream.

Then I heard an almost silent footstep from behind. I whipped around, tears going down my face as I silently cried, my mouth distorting into a silent snarl, ready to at least try to defend myself from whoever it was.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Jason stepped out and cautiously neared me. He loomed protectively over me, and ever so gently took my face in his hands. He wiped away my tears with his fingers, and his eyes, shining with tears of their own, seemed to say, "…Hey…I know how you're feeling."

But that moment was ruined when a certain red and green color flew out of the woods and into the space.

"Ah!", Freddy cried happily. "The retarded boy!"

I hissed, and pizza-face turned back to look at me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL JASON A RETARD, YOU MOTHER —!", I snarled angrily, baring my teeth.

He stepped back, a somewhat shocked look coming into his eyes. But then his eyes took on a taunting look. "Strong words for a child.", he said, brandishing his claws. "Especially one that I could…easily…annihilate."

Jason came behind Freddy and got him into another nasty head lock.

I growled at Freddy and said, "Die, —!", using one of his quotes.

I just looked down and shook my head, exasperated with everybody by this point.

So, for those of you keeping track, while Jason was going insane and choking Freddy at the same time, and while Freddy was busy trying to get some much needed air into his lungs, and while Michael was back at the house mourning for the burnt pancakes, I was having a "well-concealed" meltdown.

So, basically, we're a pretty messed up bunch, aren't we?

So, I, being the crazy idiot that I am, decided to take control over things.

"TAIS-TOI!", I yelled at everybody, (which meant "SHUT UP!" in French).

Freddy, who had gotten some air into his lungs (Jason had lost some of his grip on him because Freddy had started to kick him in his stomach), screeched, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE SAYING?"

I snickered, glad that I was able to tick somebody off because of the fact that I could speak French and they couldn't.

So I put my hands next to my ears, and while I waved them around a bit, I stuck out my tongue at Freddy, as if to say, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

So, after a few minutes of watching Jason strangle Freddy, I walked over to the edge of the space. I glanced at Jason, to let him know that I wasn't deserting him, just…doing something else for a bit.

After a few minutes, I got lost again. I felt so light headed, and I was so hungry, that I ignored the warning signs and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

The next thing I knew, I was on something bigger than me, and it was also soft. I blinked a few times, and, weak with pain, sat up.

After a few sluggish moments, memories came back to me, and I groaned with turmoil.

"Oh, Jason.", I mumbled, falling off of what I realized was a couch. "Damn it, where'd he go?"

I walked into the kitchen, now realizing I was back in the house. Michael was sitting at the table, his hands covering his mask's face, sobbing silently for his pancakes.

I ran over to him, and he jumped in surprise, brandishing his French knife at me, but putting it back down on the table when he realized it was me. He had black eyes, but his eyes were not friendly.

I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot over to my hand, sensing my touch, and I meekly took my hand back, mouthing the word, "Sorry."

His eyes returned to me, his covered ears waiting to hear whatever I had to say.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Michael, what happened after I passed out?"

He took out a paper and pencil from his back pocket and wrote, Jason came in with you while you were passed out. He put you on the couch and ranted silently about how you were in danger while being passed out. Then he left to look for Freddy.

"Oh.", I mumbled.

I looked at this man, this… thing, in a sense. I remembered the six year old boy, in a clown costume, come out of his house carrying a French knife, having just killed his older sister. This man was what became of that six year old boy: uncaring, blank, indifferent, and murderous.

His eyes, those black, black eyes, were as blank as any one thing could be. One might think this man was stupid, but no. This man was _very_ intelligent… He just had a weird way of showing it.

I sat opposite Michael, and studied his appearance.

Of course, the wig on his mask was a little untidy and uncombed. He just looked at me blankly, as if I didn't interest him. What was he thinking about?

His overalls were dirty, but well kept up. That was about it.

But when I looked at his hands, I winced in sympathy. His hands were burnt, like he'd been caught in a fire. I remembered from one of his movies that that had been the case for a little while, until he'd gotten out of course.

"Michael… doesn't that hurt?", I asked him. He blankly contemplated my face, my tone, and my reaction, and shrugged.

I, very hesitantly, went to stroke his hand, just to feel it, but he jumped back and grabbed his knife.

I backed off, knowing what he could do, if pushed to it.

So I just put my head on my arms and looked at him. He glared at me, clutching his knife.

I was about to protest to his nonchalant attitude about his burnt hands, but then a noise occurred, and it made me jump. Michael spun around in his chair, and grabbed his knife, ready to fight, defend, and kill. The noise sounded like a very large someone carrying someone else.

I said, "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.", as Jason, carrying an unconscious Freddy, came in, and went into the living room, and put him on the couch.

Michael shook his head, as if to say, "Damn. Is this National Everybody Get Unconscious Day?"

I chuckled sadly at that, and went to inspect the man who had tried, time and time again, to hurt me.

He seemed alright, save for one slash right across his rib cage that was already healing, and I guessed that that was what had caused him to be knocked unconscious by Jason. And then I froze when I realized this fact: Jason had mimicked the wounds Freddy had given me back onto Freddy to save me from him.

I shook my head from such a thought, and, once I'd ascertained that everything was alright (apart from Freddy being unconscious…again), I went and sat at the kitchen table again and moped around all day. Jason and Michael repeatedly tried to make me laugh by squirting whipped-cream on and at each other, but I was still sad. That still did make me smile a little bit, not just that they were putting whipped-cream on each other, but that they cared enough about me to try to make me happy again.

This was one of the many things I liked about these guys: there was much more to them than knives and gore. People would realize this, if they only had the heart to look deeper into the facts.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

And then Michael wrote, Why are you so sad? Did we do something to upset you?

"No. It's nothing.", I sighed, and put my head back down on the table.

Oh…well, we'll just…go watch T.V. then, or something., Michael wrote, and went off with Jason. Soon after, I heard the click of a T.V. remote, as if someone was hitting someone else with the remote for some reason. I groaned, and did my best to ignore it.

But I was sad for some reason.

So the day went by very slowly, like this: Michael and Jason were now apparently "playfully" fighting over the T.V. remote, taking care not to dump an unconscious Freddy onto the floor from off the couch.

Finally, it was nighttime again, and after everybody who was here and awake (Freddy, who had woken up, had disappeared as he always did once nighttime rolled around after he griped for a few minutes about random things), had eaten dinner, which consisted of steaks again, I went and took a bath and went to bed.

Now I cried again, but this time, I didn't know what I cried for.

I had a hard time getting to sleep. My digital clock read 12:00 A.M. exactly when I heard Michael and Jason go to bed in their individual rooms. I sighed then, wondering how I would ever get to sleep.

But then the doorknob rattled, and I sat up.

I recognized the silhouette of the person on sight: It was Jason.

He walked over to me with his slow, rambling walk, the classic walk of zombies, except that Jason didn't have his arms up, of course.

Once at the bed, he looked at the covers, then at me, then at the covers again, then at me again, and then finally he turned around and promptly sat down on the edge of the bed.

I looked at him and how his eyes sparkled in the dark, and suddenly the door rattled and Michael came in.

The two talked in their silent way, and Jason left with a final glance at me. I whimpered once, feeling much safer with Jason than with Michael, but Jason reluctantly ignored me, and Michael stood there.

After a few seconds, I asked, "What do you want?"

In response, he'd sat down on the bed, just as Jason had.

We responded to each other's closeness: he stiffened slightly, and I felt a need to get closer to him.

I hesitantly reached out and briefly touched his hand. He jerked away and thrashed his head for a second. Then he calmed down and glared at me while standing up.

Then I held out my arms for him, something I hadn't done for anyone ever before this, and beckoned him to come to me like a child asking for its toy.

Reluctantly, he obliged, and sat down on the bed again. I barely touched his hand, tracing the patterns of the burns. He didn't jerk away now, but his hand clenched into a fist.

"What did you come in here for, Michael, if not for me?", I whispered.

He didn't look at me; he just sat there.

Then I moved to stroke his hair, that fake, yet strikingly dull orange hair, and he whipped around and grabbed my shoulder and slammed me away from him into the wall. I gave a cry of pain, and snarled angrily.

I now had a harsher, much more evil sounding voice, I was so angry.

"Come; let me _rip_ your miserable head off."

He only glared at me, ignoring my words, and shook me gently to get me out of that angry spell I was in.

I broke out of it, and froze at his closeness.

His fingers accidently touched my hair, and I shivered.

He cocked his head slightly, and stroked my hair lightly with his fingertips.

I poked his shoulder to give him the hint to back off; I wasn't sure what to make of this.

Eventually I yawned, and fell asleep, thanking Michael for helping me to do so. Jason came in and replaced Michael; he stayed by my side, his golden eyes searching for any sign of fear on me.

But this time, as I fell asleep, I wasn't the only one having a nightmare.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Something hard was hurting my back. My head swirled with nausea, and it was a few minutes before I could get up.

Once I could finally think again without also wishing to vomit at the same time, I sat up and thought, _Alright, who's disturbing my sleep again?_

I got up and groaned in annoyance.

It was the boiler room. _Again_.

"Dammit, Freddy, pick on someone your own size, you jerk.", I mumbled to myself, as I walked through the steam, taking care not to step in any puddles.  
Once I'd finally picked my way through the maze of stuff in there, I could hear the pipes working. I could hear someone tinkering with something… metal maybe?

Then I stepped into the light, and saw everything for myself.

Freddy was sitting at a desk that was a little too short for him. It had a lamp on it that was the source of light he needed. He had all the materials he needed to make an exact copy of his glove.

_Why is he making another one?_, I thought.

I cautiously neared him, not wanting to interrupt such a precious event.

But he heard me anyway, and didn't even look back at me as he said, "Come here, Julia."

He didn't say it threateningly, but as an adult might to a child: calm, with a little bit of order in it.

I neared the table, and peered at the materials. Freddy had a determined yet calm expression on his face, as if he was determined to get this done but had done this so many times before he'd grown used to the procedure.

"Hmm? What?", I asked.

He nonchalantly grabbed my right wrist and placed it on the table on top of a piece of leather. Then he picked up another piece of leather and placed it over my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your size.", he answered.

The leather was soft on the outside and it had wool in the inside, to keep one's hand warm.

"How did you know I liked this kind?"

"Racked your brains."

I was about to protest when I remembered that racking one's brains was a Freddy thing.

He used a sharpie to mark around the indention of my entire hand, and then removed the leather.

"Freddy…you're in a good mood today."

"Mmm.", was his only reply.

He cut the shape of my hand out of the pieces of leather and stitched them together so quick you'd think he'd been doing this since he was five. Then he placed it to the side on the table.

Next, he took the random little ringlets of metal on the table and screwed them together so that they fit. Then Freddy took my hand and slid the finger-encasings onto my hand, to be sure that they fit. It was a little bit loose. After that, he took it off and screwed it a little tighter. Finally, he slid the finger-encasings onto the glove and bolted them onto the glove. But something was missing…

He looked up at my confused expression, and he laughed. "You think I'm missing something! I didn't forget!"

Then Freddy pulled four knives out from a bag he'd hidden underneath the table. They were shiny and were about ten inches long. Not as long as his, but long enough for me to be able to handle them with ease.

He chuckled when I stared wide-eyed at them. Then he returned to his work. He got up, took all four blades and ran them over the paper wheel to sharpen them. I heard the very loud scrape of the knives against the wheel, and saw the sparks flying. I didn't know whether to gasp, jump for joy, or hug Freddy.

So I did all three.

I gasped, jumped up and down shouting for joy, and caught him in a tight hug.

"Ah! Thank you!", I screeched. "You're the best!"

He stiffened, and looked sadly/blankly off into the distance. Then he gathered his thoughts and glared at me.

I stopped hugging him, and backed off, mouthing the word, "Sorry."

He finished sharpening the knives, and we both went back to the desk.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

He sat down and I watched. He slid the knives into their respective slits in the finger-encasements until he heard them click.

Finally, he picked it up, shook it to make sure the blades didn't come out, and handed it to me.

"Really? For me?"

"Yeah…no, kid, I made it for me.", he said sarcastically. "Put it on. It's yours."

I did as he asked, and the glove fit onto my hand perfectly. He'd seemed to know that I didn't like it when gloves were tight in-between my fingers, so he'd made sure that the spots between my fingers were a little bit looser than they would be on a normal glove.

I moved my hand, and the blades shined in what little light there was. I suddenly remembered his theme song, not the song the children sang, but the actual track from the movie that was his theme. I always liked that song; it was homey to me in a way.

I curled my fingers, and the blades followed my fingertips. I rubbed the blades together, slowly at first, but then as I grew used to the motion I scraped them against each other faster until I grew bored and stopped.

I thought for a second, and then this evil grin appeared on my face, and my eyes shined excitedly. I brandished my claws, and slashed ineptly at him. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and then went back to their normal size.

"You wanna _play_, don't you?", he chuckled, getting up and brandishing his own claws.

I growled, and then tackled him, stabbing him with all four of my knives in his stomach.

The reason for my acting this way: I was so _excited_. Not only did he give me a glove, but he'd given me one that he'd made, while I watched, and the fact that he'd done all that for me proved to me that he _liked_ me! I didn't know if he liked me as a friend or something more, but the fact that he liked me period was enough to get me excited like this.

He made no sound; but he smiled and sliced my arm. Surprisingly, I felt no pain; maybe noone felt pain here, or it was the adrenaline going through me right now that killed the pain.

He hit me, and I toppled backwards a few feet.

I tackled him, not enough to make him fall backwards, but enough to force him back a few feet.

I stabbed his chest, stomach, and gut in very quick succession: no hesitation, stab, pull out, stab, pull out, stab, pull out. Then I planted my index and middle finger blades in his eyes, one each respectively. I waited, just to see what he would do with my knives lodged into his eyes.

He waited a few seconds, too, and there was that silent expectation for the other to do something. But when he realized that I was waiting for _him_ to do something, he smiled, baring his teeth, and grabbed my wrist and pulled my blades out from his eyes. Surprisingly, no blood appeared anywhere on his body, like I hadn't even touched him. His eyes were perfectly okay, and were sparkling in reaction to what had just happened.

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the nearest wall, which was covered with pipes. It _hurt_.

But despite the pain, I clenched my teeth and stabbed his heart.

He had no reaction other than to smile and say, "It doesn't hurt, honey.", and his expression changed from smiling to determined. He started to move, but I used my knives imbedded in his heart and my other hand pressed against his chest to move him just a little bit away from me. I needed to catch my breath. I hadn't worked out like this in a long time.

He moved just a little bit, and let me breathe. Then I used my hand/claws to push him farther back and used my legs to knock out his legs from underneath him. Of course, I wasn't strong enough to do that, but his legs did bend a little bit and I used my claws (I'd removed my claws from his heart) to punch him down to the ground.

I didn't know why he was letting me win so easily. I knew I wasn't strong enough to beat him if he wanted to win.

But…he was letting me win. Why?


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

He ended up with his back to the ground, and I came to rest beside him, with my back to the ground. I thought the mock fight was over, but Freddy obviously had other plans.

He snatched my neck faster than I could comprehend what was going on with his left hand, and sat up so that he loomed over me, both of us still on the floor. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and clutched his wrist with both of my hands, completely ignoring the fact that I had a glove, too.

He chuckled somewhat darkly, and gently drew his blades across my cheek. I blindly turned my head and bit at his blades, instinctively wanting to kill anything that tried to destroy what was left of my face.

It was quiet here, so quiet, we could hear the boilers working.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. I could only see a little of him, because half of him was shrouded in darkness, and the half of him that I could see was dim and badly lit.

I closed my eyes again and turned my head so that my left cheek was on the floor.

What was he going to do?

After a few seconds of waiting, I felt him crouch against me and felt something warm against my cheek. My fingers started to clench up, but then relaxed.

_What is it?_, I wondered.

It was not only warm, but had a slight charismatic quality to it.

_What the heck __**is**__ it?_, I thought.

Then the warmth moved from my cheek to my throat.

My eyes opened quickly and I turned to face him with a half confused and half somewhat shocked expression on my face. I'd realized it was his lips.

He had no expression whatsoever except that his eyes sparkled and he was clenching his teeth slightly.

Very hesitantly and weakly, I moved my right hand from off of his wrist to cradle his face. He was tense for a few seconds, but then relaxed just a little bit. He clutched my hair with his claw hand, and I closed my eyes and breathed out. Then I opened my eyes.

He neared my forehead, and breathed with me. I closed my eyes. He moved the hand that was still clutching my throat to gently hold my back.

He knew that I was so trusting of him and my disposition was so tender towards him right now that if he angered me or hurt me, I'd hate him incessantly.

He gently kissed my forehead, and gently trailed down my cheek and near my mouth.

I clenched my left hand so that my knuckles cracked, and slightly turned my head away from him. My right hand was limp.

He followed me. But then…nothing happened.

Where'd he go?, I wondered, blindly turning my head back to him. I could still feel him pressed against me, and his hands behind my head and back, but where was he? Where was that warmth that was his lips?

Then he kissed me.

He was gentle, yet slightly firm. He was so soft! I didn't move, whether from being paralyzed or what I didn't know. He also had this sweet, pungent smell which I loved.

For a few seconds he used the hand that was at my back to pick me up slightly, then he put me back down after he felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Too soon, he pulled apart from me. His eyes were sparkling even more than before, and he breathed out in one little huff before seeming to stop breathing.

After a few seconds of reveling in the feeling he'd just given me, I made my weak arms move to embrace him. An expression of hesitancy and worry came over his features. I gently pushed on his back, silently pleading with him to lie down beside me.

Reluctantly, but still somewhat willingly, he did so; in a half embarrassed manner, he nestled his head beside my neck, over my collarbone, and exhaled.

I tenderly put my head over his hat, and exhaled as well, looking for anything out of place here.

There wasn't.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

We laid there for a few hours, just silently enjoying each other's company, listening to the other breathe. It was a calm time, and I did not get bored.

But soon, all too soon, we heard a crash from somewhere off in the distance in the boiler room, and Freddy growled in an annoyed tone.

"Stupid little twerps…Sorry.", he growled, not really sorry but sorry that he had to leave me.

He left, scraping his blades across the pipes.

I laid there alone for a few seconds, smiling somewhat sadly. I contemplated this Freddy against the 2010 one.

_The 2010 one wouldn't make for a good friend. He's too aggressive. This one is friendlier, in a sense, but will still kill. But when he kills, I don't feel sorry for the kids, I feel sorry for him. When the 2010 one kills, I feel sorry for the kids, then…God rest ye, merry gentlemen._, I thought.

I felt lonely without him already, but forced myself to get up. I wanted to see the kids now, his kids, the ones he'd killed before he'd died.

The ones who sang his song.

All I had to do in order to find them was listen, and block out all the noise. The glove gave me powers I didn't have before, and I used those powers to block out all the noise and hear just them.

I heard, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you…", in the distance. I knew they only sang that song when a kid was dreaming this, so someone must have fallen asleep and knocked something over in this world. That probably was the person Freddy was going after right now.

I let in all the noise of the boilers again, and I could hear everything just as I could before now. I still couldn't hear anything the kid or Freddy was doing, so I ignored that and let him get on with his work.

I knew where the kids were now, and walked in their direction.

I was feeling pretty good about all this, besides the loneliness, when I spotted movement in the distance, a product of the sharp eyes my glove gave me.

I could see her clearly, and she didn't look frightened…more…cautiously excited.

I thought I knew what was going on, but blocked out the noise again to make sure. This time, I was listening for the kid Freddy was going after. I could hear their heavy panting and running in the distance, and it wasn't this girl making the noise.

I let in all the noise again, and closed my eyes. I was going to have a little look into her mind.

Suddenly, my thoughts were replaced, not with her feelings, my feelings were still my own, but my thoughts were replaced with hers.

_Oh, I hope he's here. What if he's about to kill someone? I don't think so, I can't hear anything. What if he tries to kill me? He wouldn't kill me, I love him._

My head snapped up and my eyes opened, and I growled somewhat loudly, the thoughts in my head returning to my own thoughts again.

_She thinks she's gonna get Freddy. A fangirl! She wants to ruin the balance of things! Ha! She'll get him when I'm dead. This is our dream-world now, not hers!_

I had become very protective of our home.

I stalked forward, and let the girl see me. She cocked her head at me, then smirked and shook her head, rolled her eyes, and kept on going.

"Where do you think you're going?", I called out, power in my voice.

"To someone you probably even don't know.", she called back mockingly.

But I called back to her, lazily, "Oh. You mean Freddy? Freddy Krueger? Frederick Charles Krueger, son of Amanda Krueger, also known as the son of a hundred maniacs, the bastard son of a hundred maniacs, the Springwood Slasher, and many more? You mean him? Well, sorry, sister, but he's mine."

"Says who?"

"Says the glove, if you know what's good for 'ya.", I answered, lazily brandishing my glove.

"Where'd you get that?"

"He made it for me, Freddy made it for me."

"Yeah, right."

I disappeared, and reappeared right in front of her. I used the strength the glove gave me to grab her by her neck and slam her against the wall.

"Say that again, —, I didn't quite hear you.", I said darkly, brandishing my claws in her face. "If you think you're going to waltz in here and ruin the balance of things and ruin Freddy's world with your own twisted idea of what he is and what he does, you're dead wrong…Oh, wait, I was mistaken…"

I stabbed her brutally in the stomach with all my blades. She couldn't even breathe, and choked and died.

"Now you're dead wrong.", I muttered, and pulled all my blades out of her body. The image of her body faded, and I knew she was gone.

"_My _world, _my_ nightmare, _my_ Freddy.", I growled softly, and turned around, wiping my blades against my pants.

And was met with the sound of someone clapping.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

I turned around and saw the silhouette of Krueger, clapping his hands at my feat.

My face slightly turned pink, and I grimaced. My eyes teared up at the thought of what I'd just done; I'd never meant to kill, just to protect this place that I thought was my first home.

"Awww.", he growled. "Don't worry."

"How was the kid?", I asked, my voice shaking.

"Alright.", he said, looking lazily at his bloody knives.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. I finished him off with no hesitations, don't worry."

I looked down and whimpered, the guilt finally getting to me.

I heard the _whoosh _of him as he neared me. I saw his pants and boots, and the bottom edge of his red and green sweater, and his hands, both the burned one and the one covered by the glove, and that was all.

Another reason why I liked Krueger was, unlike my parents, he didn't say that I smelled (I don't, trust me), or that my face was too pimply (what, you can't control acne, or at least, I can't), and he didn't complain about the way I dressed. (He smelled like smoke and musk, he was disfigured, burned all over, and he dressed in a fedora, a red and green sweater, brown pants and boots of some sort, so he couldn't say anything.) But he didn't seem to want to complain about any of those things.

He took my head up in his hands and forced me to look at him. He had this sort of small smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled.

"You'll get used to it.", he murmured, and put his arms around my back and gently pressed me against him. He breathed in the smell of my hair.

"You smell just like you always did.", he whispered, burying his nose in my hair.

"…Huh?", I sniffled, crying silently. "How do you know what I smell like?"

"I was always there, in your unconscious, ever since you were born, waiting for you to discover me and find me out. I knew you were the kind of person to do so."

"…Why…why didn't you kill me?"

"…'Cause you were special. Always the one to stick up for the underdog…And besides, you were Ochsner's special baby. I couldn't kill that."

I breathed out, just starting to get my bearings.

"One of Ochsner's preemie babies…all grown up.", he breathed into my hair, tickling my scalp.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

I sort of moaned slightly, and weakly put my arms around him, nuzzling my head into his collarbone.

He let go of me, keeping only one arm around me, and used his gloved hand to play with my hair, silently musing about how I seemed to trust him; and if not trust him, at least think that he wouldn't hurt me.

After a few seconds of that, he roughly grabbed my hair with his gloved hand and pulled my head back slightly by my hair. It hurt only a little.

He let me look at him for a few seconds; I had a somewhat worried, but otherwise blank expression on my face.

This time when he kissed me, it wasn't rougher, but more forceful. He pushed me against the wall, and I was thinking, _…WTF?_

He pinned me to him with one arm, and twisted his gloved hand through my hair.

I thought that would hurt, but it didn't.

He moved from my mouth to my jawbone, and from there down to my neck and collarbone.

I clutched his shoulder and pushed back, as if to say, "No, don't."

He looked up and asked, "You really think I would let you get away that easily?"

Suddenly, before I could answer, I was flying through the air, untouched by his hands, and rammed into the wall. Before I could catch my breath, I was flung through the air again and hit another wall. That happened again and again and again.

When I finally landed, my mind had gone numb. When I saw him, my mind felt only a numb, unthinking terror, and I weakly backed up, on my back, using my elbows and feet, and screamed my head off.

He walked towards me with this worried expression on his face, and I continued to scream.

"But…Julia…", he breathed, "I…I didn't do that…Julia…please…"

I only continued to back up and scream.

Suddenly, we both heard a dark chuckle, and he looked up while I continued to scream.

He stiffened and brandished his claws, and he had this angry, and determined, expression on his face.

My mind had calmed down enough to lower my screams and think, _What is it?_


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

I (sort of like I was in a drugged state) turned my head around to see, my head swarming with nausea.

I didn't like what I saw, and clicked my tongue in irritation.

And out stepped from the shadows the 2010 version of Freddy Krueger.

I grimaced, and only half-heartedly tried to back up, I was so weak with nausea.

He chuckled again, and motioned with his head.

I flew through the air again and rammed into a pipe, the hardest hit yet.

Suddenly, the flinging stopped, and it seemed as if I was frozen.

_Huh?_, I thought. _I want some aspirin._

I was frozen in that spot, but could still move. I twisted my head to see.

It appeared the old Freddy was using the same power the new one was to control me, but to have the opposite effect: he wanted to, at the moment, protect me, while the new one came only to kill.

"Freddy!", I called.

They knew which one I was calling to.

"Yes.", the old one growled, clenching his teeth, glaring at me, determined not to let the old one fling me around.

"Look into his mind! Look at what he did to the kids!"

The old Freddy lowered his head and closed his eyes, to concentrate on the other Freddy's memories better.

But by doing that, he'd let the new one have control over me again, and I was flung over and over again into the wall, like this was a twisted game of tennis or ping-pong.

After a few seconds of that, through the wind whistling in my ears, I heard the old Freddy hiss at the new one and softly growl, "You sick bastard."

"Takes one to know one.", the new one replied, right before I crashed into another set of pipes.

The old Freddy got his bearings again and set his sights on me, using his powers again to bring me to a standstill once more.

By this time, I was very bloody, and the pain was bad. I didn't know whether to cry or not, so I went into a nervous breakdown.

I started to cry and emit this strange moan of a sound at the same time. I couldn't handle getting flung into the pipes anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

"Look, the baby's crying.", the new one chuckled.

"—hole.", the old one growled in response.

The new Freddy chuckled.

Then the scene disappeared, and I was falling through the floor and onto something soft.

I was going to move, realizing I was on Nancy's bed in her room on 1428 Elm Street, but some unseen power pushed me back.

I heard a chuckle, and my eyes moved to my left.

"You think you're so clever, but you're nothing but a little piece of —!", the new Freddy growled.

"Ugh…", was all I could reply. The nausea wasn't going away.

"You're not even that pretty.", he mused, sitting on my right, on the bed.

He brandished his claws, and traced my face, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

_Where's __**my**__ Freddy?_, I wondered.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you.", he murmured, looming over me now.

I glared at his burned face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of me being disgusted by him.

He chuckled, bearing his teeth, rubbing his index and middle finger blades together.

I was starting to be able to think again, and thought of something that might save me.

I clutched at it with the desperation of a person about to die.

"Oh…I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…", I said, to warm up.

His eyes widened slightly, but from fear or shock I couldn't tell.

I repeated the line over and over again, and then said, "And this is how it goes."

I chuckled and sang the lines over and over again, and he backed up, rubbing his claws together. But now he had this angry expression on his face, and said, "You think you can repel me with a simple _song_?"

"Yeah.", I said, brandishing my claws.

"Ah. So Freddy decided to go all soft on you, I see."

"Nah. Just protection from people like you.", I replied, and attacked him. But he moved his head and flung me through the air and made me hit the walls of the room again and again.

"Not so arrogant now, are you, you —!", he growled, nearing me and kneeling over me. I was crumpled into a ball now, the numb, unthinking fear coming back.

He chuckled, and laughed out loud when I jumped because his blades had touched me.

"You're so easy, but so much fun…", he murmured. His face neared mine, and I could feel his breath against my face. I whimpered, and my glove clicked slowly, uselessly.

It seemed he was about to kiss me when four blades appeared in front of my face, the sharp edges pointed at the new Freddy's face.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

The old one thrust the edges into the new Freddy's face, and the new one screamed, backing up. The old Freddy stepped over me, thrusting the edges of his blades into the new one's face; the only reason his wrist didn't hurt at that unnatural angle was because he was dead, and we were in his world (or, at least, a version of it).

Then the new Freddy grabbed the old one's wrist, and yanked the blades out. His face was back to its old, burned self already, and he chuckled darkly.

"Ah, so you're her champion, eh?", the new Freddy asked, referring back to the old days of fighting in medieval times.

"…I guess, yeah.", the old one replied, yanking his wrist free, and crouching. "But you're not much of a fighter, are you? All talk and no fight, I guess."

I knew what my Freddy was doing: he was goading the new one into fighting so to either give me time to escape/wake up or to really defeat this unwanted visitor for good.

It worked.

The new one growled and brandished his claws; the old one did the same. The new one attacked, jumping on top of the old one, ripping and slashing as he did so. The old one dug his claws into the new one's side, and the new one screamed.

My Freddy ended up with his back to the floor, and rolled over so that he had the upper hand (no pun intended). He dug his index and middle fingers into the new one's eyes, one each respectively, mimicking what I'd done to him earlier.

The new one seemed to choke, and then kept quiet, and motionless.

My Freddy got up, wiped his claws on his pants and started to pace around the small bedroom. I stayed motionless, knowing that the fight might not be over yet.

I was right. The "dead" Freddy disappeared, and reappeared right behind me. I could feel his breath on my ear, as he said, "You can kill, but you can't fight. Pity."

The old one was frozen with anger and fear, glaring at the new one.

I could feel his arm snake around me, and I flinched. He snorted in response, and drew back his arm with the glove hand, to strike me.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

But then my Freddy disappeared, and reappeared behind the new Freddy, whispering, "…I've been guarding my gate for a long time, —, and you're not going to waltz in here and take it." Then the old one grabbed the new one off of me by the collar and threw him into the wall. The room transformed back from the bedroom to the boiler room.

The old Freddy growled and stalked forward towards the new one, who was playing dead on the ground. When he got near the new Freddy, the new one struck out and stabbed his leg with all four of his blades, causing him to scream.

Even though I knew he wasn't seriously hurt, I still flinched and wanted to help.

But then I knew how to help, because I could feel myself waking up. I raced forward and grabbed onto the old Freddy's wrist and woke up like that. The new Freddy slashed at us, but in vain, because the images of our bodies had faded already.

I woke up on my bed again, and after a moment of faint-headedness, I turned and looked at Jason. He hadn't moved an inch since I'd last saw him, and he didn't seem to have seen any signs of a nightmare. I let go of Freddy's wrist, and he got up off the bed and stared blankly at Jason.

"Did you know I was having a nightmare?", I asked him hesitantly.

Yes., he wrote back.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up, if you could see that I was having one?", I asked, annoyed.

He wrote in response, It look to me as if you had … having fun.

"How…?", I asked hesitantly.

You were laughing in your sleep.

Then Jason looked at Freddy, but he didn't look at him as if Freddy would attack me or be aggressive…as if Jason _knew_ Freddy would continue to have a good behavior.

_Interesting…but why?_, I wondered. And then, much to Jason's surprise and shock, I randomly got off the bed, and started to dance around, chanting, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I ran down the hallway, plunged into Michael's room (stupid move, I know), went right up to the sleeping form of Michael, and…

The sound of Jason from behind me was the only thing stopping me from continuing. I looked back at his form in the doorway, and put my right index finger up to my mouth, as if to say, "Shh."

He froze, but I didn't know why.

Ignoring the frozen Jason now, I turned back to the sleeping Michael, and screamed right in his ear, "DUDE! WAKE UP, WILL YA? I GOT SOMETHING TO _TELL_ _YOU_!"

Michael was _ticked_… _off_.

He whipped his knife hand around towards me, which had the knife in it. He thrashed around with the bed covers, and something, Jason, I supposed, pulled me out of the way, back out into the hallway. Michael was charging at him, and the two started to wrestle with each other, since Jason wouldn't let Michael slash at anything, as angry as Michael was right now.

Then Jason looked at me, and I could see everything in his eyes, including what he couldn't say. Right now his eyes looked like he wanted to say: "Run, Julia! Run! Get out of here! _Now_!"

Something or somebody grabbed my collar and jerked me away, and I snatched my collar back. I turned around and looked, confused, at Freddy.

He motioned for me to follow him, and he went into the living room. I followed him, curious as to where he was going, and then watched as he moved the rug and pulled open a door that was hidden in the floor.

I balked when he motioned for me to follow him again, but he grabbed my wrist and forced me down. I obliged, grimacing, going down a ladder.

He came down, too, and shut the door behind us. There was nothing he could do about the rug. We could hear Michael still struggling against Jason, but I felt that Jason would win, or at least be able to hold him back for a long time.

I didn't like being in the dark, but wasn't frightened.

Until I felt Freddy's claws trace patterns on my cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

"Hi…I like you too, now Julia needs some space.", I said, gently pushing him away.

He did so, surprisingly easily, and cocked his head. I could only see his silhouette, but just barely.

Then he walked past me and motioned for me to follow him.

"What?"

He said nothing, and walked down the badly lit hallway. I shrugged and followed him, running my claws on the pipes on the wall, causing it to shriek. Freddy winced at the noise, and gritted his teeth.

Eventually, we got to this small room, furnished with a small round table, cluttered with boxes, and there was one small window at the top of the north wall, showing me that the bottom of the window came to level with the ground.

Freddy ignored all this, and went to a cabinet. He opened it, and took out something that looked like a human. I flinched, and instinctively held up my glove to protect me from the unknown object.

He sighed when he saw my reaction, and held up the thing, which turned out to be a mannequin, so that I could see it properly.

I lowered my hand so I could watch as Freddy dragged the mannequin, which was dressed in tennis shoes, jeans, and a loose t-shirt, to the table. He hoisted it up onto the table, and turned to me and said, "Well, you're going to have to learn how to kill somehow."

Confused, I said, "But I already know-"

"No. You know how to slaughter. I'm going to teach you how to kill."

"What's the difference?"

"Slaughtering is killing an opponent that either won't or can't fight back, as you did with that girl. I'm going to teach you how to kill, which is killing an opponent that will fight back."

"But, in that case, you slaughter all the time."

He chuckled, with his back to me, and said, "Yes… But, in case, you run into another…_person_" (by "person", I knew he meant killer) "you'll need to be taught how to fight."

"But why can't you or Jason or Michael teach me?"

"So many questions…", he whispered, and turned to me, a sad look on his face. "Julia, if one of us was to lose control while teaching you, we'd think we were in an actual fight and we would kill you."


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

My brows lowered a little, whether from sympathy or sadness I didn't know. Freddy flicked his blades at the mannequin, and clicked his tongue in irritation when the mannequin didn't move.

"Damn dream world…", he muttered, and dragged the mannequin down the hall. I followed him, and opened the door in the floor (which was now above us) when he asked. I went up before him, and helped him drag the mannequin up the ladder and into the room. We could hear Michael and Jason still fighting in the kitchen, but it wasn't as rough now. Jason must've been subduing Michael now.

Freddy laid the mannequin on the couch, and went into the kitchen. I didn't dare follow him, scared a little by his words.

I could hear him silently helping Jason finish subduing Michael, and then Freddy asked, "Michael, if we let you go, will you attack her?"

I couldn't hear Michael's response, obviously, but then Freddy sighed, and Michael came, slowly, down the hall, so they must've let him go.

Michael turned into the room, and froze when he saw me, his black eyes glistening with hate.

I froze, too, and my glove hand slowly clicked in fear.

But then the hate in his eyes subsided, and he went to sit on the couch. But he couldn't because of the mannequin, and pointed angrily at it when Freddy and Jason walked in. I went and hid behind Jason, just in case.

Freddy explained what he'd been trying to do, but he couldn't because his powers were useless in the real world. He then said that we'd all have to fall asleep in order to get to the dream world, where he could use his powers to make the mannequin come alive.

"But what about the other Freddy?", I whined.

Jason's and Michael's heads cocked confusedly at Freddy, until he explained that the reason I took him out of the dream world in the first place was that another Freddy, the 2010 one, was attacking us.

Michael cocked his head, as if to say, "What, you couldn't kill him?"

Freddy sighed, and bowed his head ashamedly, as he said, "She thinks I would've gotten hurt if she hadn't taken me out of the dream world."

I bowed my head too, ashamed that he thought so low of me.

"But together, we can get him out permanently.", Freddy said, excitement coming back to his voice.

I cocked my head cautiously. Freddy would never voluntarily fight with another being as long as he could kill himself. So why was he being so nice?

I would find the answer to that soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

After a bit, all of us were asleep. I got off the ground, used to the procedure by now. Michael just got up and looked around, silently surveying the place for the first time. Jason, having been here only once before, stiffened and clutched onto the hilt of his machete, his eyes shining with what looked like silent fear.

Freddy, the old one, got up, and murmured, "Oh, so that's what it's like to come out from the other end."

He straightened his hat, and looked at each of us for one second each before turning around and looking at his place.

But the calmness I perceived changed rapidly, when the scene changed from the old Freddy's boiler room to the 2010 one's boiler room.

I stiffened, and brandished my claws instinctively. The old Freddy smiled, only a little, and said, "Good, but don't get too antsy too soon."

The new Freddy attacked him, clean out of thin air, as soon as he said that.

They rolled on the floor, punching and stabbing each other.

Michael, Jason, and I just looked on, knowing that we were here just to help the old Freddy if he needed it, and not to participate in the actual fight.

But the new Freddy quickly got the upper hand, and rolled over the old one. He caught him by the throat, and threatened to stab him.

"For an older version of me, you sure are slow.", he said, chuckling.

Then the old Freddy disappeared out from underneath him completely.

_Where'd he go?_, I wondered.

The new Freddy calmly looked around, looking mainly upward, also searching for him.

I closed my eyes, (not knowing if the new Freddy would attack me if I did so or not), and blocked out all the noise again, searching for my…friend, of sorts.

But I couldn't hear him!

I snapped my eyes open, and moaned, "Freddy, where _are _you?"


	32. Chapter 32

Ch. 32

There was no answer at all, and my call echoed throughout the boiler room ("…_are_ you?..._are_ you?…_are_ you?").

We all looked around, and nothing happened.

It was like he'd disappeared off the face of the planet.

I lowered my head, resigning myself, when the new Freddy chuckled and got up and turned around to face me, waiting for his attack.

He chuckled, then said, "Your friend's a roasted chicken.", and charged.

But then the worst pain imaginable came into my stomach, and I immediately bent over and cried out repeatedly in pain. The new Freddy halted his attack, confused, because he wasn't doing this to me.

I bent over, and finally fell over, clutching my stomach in pain. This was worse than any menstrual cycle cramp.

But I froze, stuck there in my pain, when I thought the word cramp. My thoughts flew back to the second ANOES, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Always looking for an entrance._, I thought, right before I cried out again in pain.

The pain grew, spreading from my stomach to my arms and legs, and finally my hands. I grimaced and closed my eyes when I saw the blades coming through my fingers. I could _feel _them in my hand, I could _feel_ him, growing, about to rip me to shreds in order to make an appearance.

But, at the same time, my being, my thoughts, my _soul_, was being taken from my body and slowly pushed into the body that was inside of mine, if you can understand such an idea.

I grimaced for one last time, then said, "Stand back, he's coming."

"What's coming?", the new Freddy asked.

"_Him_.", I grunted, then, finally, my soul was fully registered into the body that was inside of my own. I now perceived being trapped inside of my own, tight, small body, and, with lack of thought, ripped my way free, using my claws.

My body, not my new body, but my old one, fell to shreds around me. I picked up my hat and placed it on my head, not used to being without it.

I took one look at this man, this thing, in a sense, and wondered how he dared encroach on my turf. I guessed I would have to take him out in order for the messed up sense of peace and normality to be returned to this place (for me to feel as if I owned this place again).

I blinked, and stepped forward, no longer clumsy or inept as I brandished my claws at him.

I growled, showing my teeth.

The new Freddy just stared at me with this uncomprehending look, and Michael and Jason just looked on, also silently shocked by my transformation.

I was no longer the friend of Freddy Krueger.

I _was_ Freddy Krueger.


	33. Chapter 33

I charged, snarling, thinking how he dared to encroach on my space. I swiped at him, and gleefully, dug my claws into his shoulder.

He made a pained sound, for which I was glad. In my rage, I took him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He disappeared.

I disappeared too. The half of me that was Freddy was used to this, and the half of me that was myself, Julia, was not used to it. I was nothing for a split second, and then reappeared in a completely different part of the room.

Both our souls, Freddy's and mine, were fighting over the same body, but were somehow able to coexist in it without destroying the other completely. He had his thoughts, and I had my thoughts, in the same brain, but we both referred to ourselves as I.

I tackled him, and slammed him against the wall.

He chuckled, and I glared at him.

"You know something.", I said, suspicious. "Talk."

He just looked at me with that grin on his face. I brandished my claws.

"_Talk_."

"'Bout what, dear Freddy?", he laughed.

I just growled at him, irritated to no end. I wanted to slash and to tear, to kill, but I wanted answers first. I had the nagging suspicion he knew something important, and I wanted to know what it was.

I growled, and tossed him across the room, taking pleasure in seeing his body flip through the air and come to a crashing halt on the ground. I disappeared again, and reappeared crouching over him.

"Talk.", I growled again.

"'Bout what first?", he chuckled still. "The pills Jason and Michael gave you every night after getting you drunk so you'd be nicer to that girl, or the fact that I'm here?"

I really didn't know what to say.


	34. Chapter 34

Then I got angry, and picked him up by his sweater and put him against the wall.

"You're not making any sense.", I replied, with an irritated expression on my face.

The other Freddy laughed, unperturbed by my aggressiveness, which irritated me. But I let him talk, biting my tongue with impatience.

He laughed, saying, "I'll talk about the pills first. You don't remember it, but every night Jason and Michael got you drunk, and gave you a certain pill. Combined, they made you nicer than you'd normally act. I suppose Michael and Jason wanted you not to kill her for some reason."

He laughed openly at Michael and Jason, who bristled at him. I had to jerk him to get his attention back. "What about you?"

He smiled, saying, "Me? I'm here because…well, that's my house." Then Freddy laughed again, amused at something I didn't see.

I growled and said, "Explain."

He replied, "The house you three are living in, I created that. You're all dreaming right now. Everything that's happened, I've had a hand in it, somehow or other."

I snarled in defiance and tossed him again, growling when he landed on his feet like a cat.

He went to the left, and I followed, trying to block him, but he was faking and went to the right, passing me when I paused in confusion. I growled and jerked forward, my thought process changing from, my, Julia's, thinking, strategic point of view, to Freddy's thought process: an unthinking want to kill.

I tackled him, and he slashed at me; I grabbed his wrist and pulled it back so it would break. I didn't know what we were fighting for; I just wanted to fight. Suddenly, the other Freddy went into a smoke-like form, no more substantial than mist. I slashed at him, but it went through, not harming him at all. I didn't know what to do, and that was a mistake.

He thrust his blades into my stomach, and I fell over in pain; he ripped his blades out, dragging me, my soul, along with them. Tossing me on the floor, he turned back to Freddy, who was getting up with an angry look on his face. I hoped he beat him.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

I knew why almost instantly. I needed to be in a body to be able to breathe. Looking around, I gasped for air, no more solid than air, only just visible if you knew what to look for. But I found my body, empty, but usable, having healed itself quickly. I clasped onto it tightly, and it absorbed my soul easily; being empty made it usable. I inhaled quickly, back in my own body, turning to see what had become of the fight.

They were moving too fast for me to see much of anything that they were doing, much less who was winning. But then someone was flung backward and landed on his back with a loud crack. Concerned, I looked and saw that it was our Fred, not the new one.

I pursed my mouth in concentration; our Fred was going to lose, I could see that, if someone didn't interfere, regardless of what I thought earlier. Michael and Jason sure weren't going to do anything; they were just standing there, watching the fight.

The last thing I saw before I got up and turned around was the old Fred getting up, holding his already healing jaw. Almost immediately, I found what I was looking for: a ladder, going up the metal wall of pipes onto a ledge above me. I climbed it, gaining the upper hand. I truly didn't know what I was going to do; I just knew I was going to do something.

I turned around, now looking down upon them all, irritated to no end. Would this nonsense ever stop?

"HEY, ***HOLE!", I shouted down at the new Freddy. "UP HERE!"

He looked up, both of them pausing in their onslaught, to stare, confused, up at me. I waved my arms as if to say, "Come on, come get me." He snarled, and disappeared, the old Fred snatching at him and missing him. The old Fred had just enough time to jerk his head up to look at me, a slightly worried expression on his face, before the new Fred appeared before me, blocking my view of the room down below.

_Aw, ****._, I thought. He smiled in an evil way, one that made my skin crawl. I tried to look past him, to see why no one was helping me, but a wall appeared right when I looked, blocking both my view and any help that might come. I heard a loud banging noise come from the other side, which meant that the other Fred couldn't come in. I could hear him mumbling curses to himself from the other side.

The new Fred smiled at me again, and walked toward me. I backed up, not even bothering to turn around, if only to keep him in my field of vision; but my back hit another wall, and I stared sideways at him, knowing I was pretty well trapped at this point.

He did that scissors-like thing, where he made two of his blades scrape against each other. I flinched, closing my eyes and pinning myself as close to that wall as I could. If death was coming, I hope it would be quick.

I heard a movement, like he was moving his arm back, and I opened my eyes quickly and made to punch him. If I was going down, I wasn't going down without a fight.

But before I even touched him, everything around me took on a smoke-like quality before he disappeared from my view; everything went black.


End file.
